1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a water discharge switching device capable of switching a water discharge mode between the discharge of foaming water and the discharge of shower water.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional water discharge switching device has been used including: a foaming water producing and discharging means having a water inlet, an air/water mixing chamber and capable of communicating with the water inlet, an air suction port capable of communicating with the air/water mixing chamber, and a foaming water outlet; shower water discharging means having a shower water discharge port and capable of communicating with the water inlet, the shower water discharging means being arranged around the air/water mixing chamber of the foaming water producing and discharging means; and water discharge switching means for selectively switching between the discharge of foaming water from the foaming water producing and discharging means and the discharge of shower water from the shower water discharging means.
However, in this conventional water discharge switching device, as the air suction port of the foaming water producing and discharging means and the shower water discharge port of the shower water discharging means are provided separately from each other, a problem is presented in that it is difficult to miniaturize the water discharge switching device. Further, other problems are also presented that since the constitution of the water discharge switching means is complicated, miniaturizing the device is difficult, assembling performance is poor, and manufacturing cost is high.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a water discharge switching device which can be easily miniaturized compared with the conventional water discharge switching device. Another object of the present invention is to provide a water discharge switching device in which water discharge switching means is simpler in construction, better in assembling performance and with lower manufacturing costs compared with the conventional water discharge switching device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a water discharge switching device which can prevent water from flowing back to an air suction port to leak from the shower water discharge port at the time when foaming water is discharged.